Contes et légendes: Le destin de l'Ombre
by Noan
Summary: Dern. chap en ligne! Un vieux Roi renconte à ses petits enfants comment il a rencontré l'homme de sa vie....Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Ca aurait du être un OS comme les autres de cette série mais ça aurait été un peu long.

Donc voici la première partie de cette nouvelle histoire.

Résumé: Un vieux Roi renconte à ses petits enfants comment il a rencontré l'homme de sa vie...

Disclamer: Rien est à moi...snif!!

J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire.

Kisu à Siashini pour sa correction.

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture.

-

-

**Le destin de l'ombre.**

-

-

" Altesse!!"

-

Heero se retourna brusquement, lançant un regard noir à l'opportun qui se permettait de le héler comme un vulgaire domestique.

Oh... Heero n'était pas devenu quelqu'un d'imbu de lui-même, et qui aimait à rappeler aux autres qu'il était d'une caste supérieure à eux, mais il y avait des limites quand même.

-

" Excusez-moi Altesse, le professeur G m'a confié une lettre de la Présidente de l'Alliance Colonies/Terre pour sa majesté."

-

Généralement les courriers de son Excellence lui étaient systématiquement réservés malgré toutes ces années de mariage... Cela devait être important pour qu'elle écrive directement à Duo

Mais maintenant, il était hors de question de le déranger.

-

" Pour l'instant, Sa Majesté est occupée avec ses petits enfants et vous savez aussi bien que moi ce qu'il va vous arriver si vous le déranger??"

Le serviteur déglutit.

-

Il eut presque pitié du jeune homme parce que Duo n'avait absolument pas abandonné son côté Shinigami qui ressortait de temps en temps, particulièrement quand il était en colère.

Ce qu'il pouvait l'amuser dans ses moments là.

-

Heero pouffa.

" N'ayez crainte. Donnez-moi la missive, je vais lui l'apporter moi-même.

- Merci beaucoup Altesse."

Il vit le pauvre jeune partir presque en courant. Ah ce nouveau personnel. Sara, la gouvernante, devait prendre un malin plaisir à leurs raconter tout un tas d'histoires sur eux pour les terroriser de cette manière...

-

Heero regarda la lettre sous toutes les coutures. C'était bien une lettre officielle.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle leurs voulait? Ils n'avaient aucuns intérêts en commun avec la jeune femme.

Il haussa les épaules, Duo lui en parlerait de toute façon.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea en direction du grand-salon où Duo recevaient les jumeaux lorsqu'ils venaient au palais.

-

Les jumeaux...

Ils étaient une grande joie pour Duo et lui-même.

Fils aînés de leur première fille Hélène, ils venaient d'avoir 17 ans. Duo, étant l'homme le plus vieux de la famille, avait en charge cette année de les préparer à partir dans un autre monde. C'est ainsi que les adolescents devenaient des hommes dans leurs coutumes. Heero n'y avait jamais rien compris, de toute façon, il n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre.

Qu'est-ce qu'une année à l'étranger pouvait bien faire d'eux des hommes???

C'était au-dessus de son intelligence, trop Terre à Terre, comme s'amusait à lui dire son époux.

-

Il entra dans l'antichambre du salon et les regarda un instant par la porte entrouverte...

Malgré son âge, bientôt 70 ans, Duo n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté et la vieillesse lui avait finalement apporté cette aura de sagesse qui rayonnait presque autour de lui.

Son ondoyante chevelure se paraît à présent de fils d'argent et de fines ridules apparaissaient aux coins de ses yeux, mais son regard n'avait pas perdu de son intensité et son sourire gardait ce même pouvoir, celui de calmer et de détendre son entourage.

-

" Grand-père, je ne veux pas y aller moi sur Terre...

- Tu as tord Akito, il n'y a rien qui soit plus merveilleux que la Terre.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça??

- Parce que c'est là-bas que j'ai rencontré Ojiisan'

- Dis, Grand-père tu peux nous raconter?

- Bien sûr mon ange..."

-

Il vit ses yeux brillés et il soupira de bien-être. Leur union avait développé une sorte d'empathie entre eux et il ressentait à cet instant tout l'amour que le natté lui portait.

Des fois, ce lien qui les unissait était difficile à gérer mais dans ce genre de moment, l'asiatique bénissait ce don.

-

" Il était une fois..."

-

-

Le caporal Duo Maxwell allait prendre son tour de garde à la surveillance des prisonniers, enfin DU prisonnier.

Quelques heures plutôt, la base à laquelle il était affecté, depuis son entrée dans les rangs d'Oz, avait subi une attaque de la part des Gundams et ils en avaient pris un vivant: 01.

Une belle prise d'après son chef, lui, il s'en foutait un peu, il n'était pas là par convictions mais parce que l'armée offrait le gîte et le couvert à ceux qui comme lui n'avaient rien.

-

Il avait cru être tranquille pendant quelques années, logé et nourri au frais de la princesse mais la guerre avait éclaté. Il se battait donc en se fichant royalement de qui voulait quoi, de toute façon, personne ne le pleurerait à sa mort.

D'ailleurs, quand il y avait des prisonniers et qu'il était de garde, il s'arrangeait toujours pour leurs ramener un morceau de pain et un peu d'eau.

-

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour exceptionnel, il allait rencontré un de ces fameux pilotes qui faisaient trembler le haut commandement d'Oz. Il devait bien s'avouer qu'il était fasciné par leurs capacités. Souvent, il se demandait qu'est-ce que ça ferait d'être aux commandes d'un engin pareil. Ça ne devait pas être la même chose que ces fichus Léos qu'il avait horreur de piloter.

Il s'assura qu'il n'y avait plus personnes dans les parages, avant d'aller voir de ses propres yeux ce fameux pilote, très curieux de savoir à quoi il ressemblait.

-

Il fut presque déçu quand, une fois sa vision ajustée à la pénombre, il aperçut une petite forme recroquevillée contre le mur du fond. Il ne devait pas être bien plus vieux que lui et semblait même si fragile ainsi installé.

Le jeune homme n'avait même pas bougé à son entrée.

Duo s'approcha quand même et sortit du petit sac qu'il avait avec lui, un petit bout de pain et une bouteille d'eau.

Il s'agenouilla face à lui et posa une main sur son bras.

-

Le brun releva brutalement la tête au toucher et Duo perdit pied.

Le regard bleu si intense du prisonnier semblait le happer comme dans une mer sans fond. Il resta plusieurs secondes, perdu dans le trouble qu'engendrait ces yeux en lui avant de se reprendre et de lui donner la bouteille d'eau.

Duo attendit qu'il est fini de se désaltérer et lui tendit le bout de pain. Il le regarda manger, presque fasciné par les gestes de ce garçon...

Puis sans un mot, il se leva, récupéra tout ce qui aurait pu attester de sa présence ici et sortit.

-

Il finit sa garde et alla se coucher, pensant toujours aux yeux si bleus de son prisonnier.

La nuit lui porta conseil et au réveil, il savait pourquoi ce garçon l'avait tant troublé la veille au soir.

Il l'avait cherché si longtemps qu'il avait perdu espoir de le trouver un jour. Toutes ses vies à errer sans but jusqu'à la mort et une autre réincarnation...

200 ans qu'il vivait ainsi, banni de son propre monde pour une erreur stupide jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son allia (1), seul condition pour son retour parmi les siens.

Il venait de le trouver, au détour d'une guerre...

-

Toute la journée, il s'affaira dans la base à préparer l'évasion du jeune homme. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse entre les mains de ces tortionnaires.

Heureusement pour lui, sa curiosité maladive fut d'un brillant secours. Il connaissait par cœur le plan de la base, toutes ses forces mais surtout toutes ses faiblesses que l'attaque de la veille avait encore amplifiées. Ce serait presque un jeu d'enfant de le faire sortir de là.

En prenant sa garde, il se munit de son éternel sac, contenant en plus de la bouteille d'eau et du pain, un de ses uniformes.

-

Il ouvrit la porte et quand ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, il retint in extremis un cri de rage. Le prisonnier était couvert de sang, le sien à n'en pas douter. Il avait dû passer la journée à être rué de coups avant d'être interrogé...

Duo se força au calme, il serait toujours tant, plus tard, de massacrer ceux qui avaient osé porter la main sur lui. Dans l'immédiat, il fallait partir.

Comme la veille, il s'accroupit devant lui et posa la main sur son bras.

Mais le jeune homme avait dû le sentir venir, il frémit à peine avant de relever son visage vers le soldat.

-

Duo, certain d'avoir tout son attention, sortit l'uniforme et une clé de son sac.

Sous les yeux étonnés du prisonnier, il défit les fers qui enserraient ses poignets et lui donna l'uniforme.

Une fois fait, Duo retourna à la porte le temps qu'il se change, vérifiant de temps en temps que personne n'arrivait.

-

Un bras vint brusquement lui couper la respiration. D'un coup bien placé, Duo se libéra et se tourna vers son agresseur avec un sourire alors que celui-ci chancelait sous la douleur.

" Inutile. Tu as besoin de moi pour sortir et tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes. Maintenant, viens."

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir avant de passer devant lui et de manquer de s'écrouler quelques mètres plus loin.

" Crétin".

Duo vint entourer sa taille de son bras et mit le sien autour de son cou.

" Pourquoi m'aides-tu?

- Tu m'as donné une raison de me battre."

-

Le brun ne répondit pas, méditant les dernières paroles du natté et ils réussirent à sortir de la base sans s'adresser un mot de plus.

Après presque une demi-heure de marche dans les bois environnants de la base, l'alarme se fit entendre au loin.

" On est découvert."

Le natté sourit au ton neutre d'une banale discussion sur le temps et lui répondit sur le même ton.

" Plus pour longtemps."

Le bruit d'une explosion fit se retourner l'ancien prisonnier.

" Qu'est-ce que... ??

- C'est bien pour ça que tu étais venu fourrer ton nez dans la base non?"

Tout en parlant, le natté les avait conduit à une jeep qu'il avait dissimulée là plutôt dans la journée.

-

Ils roulèrent longtemps, au point que le brun s'était endormi quand Duo se gara à l'arrière d'une petite maison dans une petite bourgade.

Il prit son allia dans les bras et le conduisit à l'intérieur où il l'allongea sur le canapé. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour cette maison lui servirait mais il était bien content de l'avoir achetée avec les fonds qu'il avait réussi à détourner, un passe temps comme un autre...

-

La première chose à faire était avant tout de se débarrasser des uniformes qu'ils portaient. Rapidement, il retira sa veste et son pantalon à son invité forcé, le couvrît avec une couverture et il fit de même avec ses vêtements.

Puis de nouveau vêtu de juste un jean, il sortit avec les vêtements et les brûla dans le jardin.

-

" Hey bien jeune homme!! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne vous avait pas vu ici.

- Les affaires Papy, les affaires."

-

Le natté salua son voisin.

Duo aimait bien ce vieil homme qui l'avait aidé à s'installer. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était engagé dans l'armée d'Oz mais il lui avait dit qu'il était souvent absent et gentiment le vieil homme lui avait proposé de s'occuper de la maison en son absence.

Ils discutèrent un moment, le vieil homme lui proposa même de venir dîner mais le jeune homme refusa, son "ami" était fatigué de leur voyage... Et il rentra, une fois sûr qu'il ne restait rien des uniformes.

-

Il ne fut presque pas étonné de voir le canapé vide de son occupant et se prépara de nouveau à l'attaque mais rien ne vint.

Un peu surpris, il le chercha et le trouva dans la salle de bain, bandages et autres devant lui, en train de soigner ses blessures.

Il n'était pas si bête que ça, tant mieux pour lui.

Sans un mot, il vint prendre le coton imbibé d'alcool que le brun tentait de faire passer sur une blessure qu'il avait en bas du dos, et continua de le soigner.

-

Heero avait les yeux posés sur les bras de son "sauveur". Un tribal courait le long de ses bras, remontant sur les clavicules et descendant aussi dans son dos. Il était très étonné d'un pareil signe de reconnaissance chez un soldat, mais surtout, il ne comprenait pas le sentiment de confiance que ce jeune homme faisait naître en lui.

Il n'avait pas avec lui, l'habituelle méfiance que faisait naître en lui les étrangers, comme s'il le connaissait depuis toujours.

Et puis, même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture, c'était bien agréable d'être dorloté par quelqu'un.

-

Duo se redressa avec un sourire.

" Tu devrais aller te doucher le temps que je prépare le repas. Je t'apporte de quoi te changer."

Il se tourna pour sortir mais une main le retint.

" Qui es-tu?"

La question troubla le natté. Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre. S'il lui déballait son histoire, il le prendrait pour un dingue...

" Rien qu'un soldat qui vient de se rendre compte qu'il ne se battait pas du bon côté."

Et il sortit, laissant le jeune homme en proie à une parfaite incompréhension.

-

Il revint un peu plus tard avec les vêtements promis et s'en fuit dans la cuisine.

Il dégota une boite de cassoulet, quand est-ce qu'il avait acheté ça lui? Et la fit réchauffer le temps qu'il fasse un brin de vaisselle, oui, la poussière s'accumule partout.

Tout ce temps, il pensa à 01 qui faisait un petit brin de toilette, chez lui, un soldat de l'Alliance, enfin plus maintenant mais... sacrée ironie du destin.

D'ailleurs, il ne lui avait même pas demandé son prénom quoique cela serait probablement inutile, le jeune homme ne lui répondrait certainement pas. Il ne lui avait pas posé de questions non plus, enfin si mais bon, il se doutait bien que ses réponses n'avaient pas dû le satisfaire et il n'avait pas insisté.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit un regard posé sur lui qu'il sortit de ses pensées.

-

01 entra et s'assit à la table qui occupait le coin de la pièce. Il l'observa préparer le repas sans dire mots.

Qui pouvait bien-être ce soldat, qui trahissait pour il ne savait quelle raison exactement, "Tu m'as donné une raison de me battre.", N'était pas une réponse valable, et qui se baladait avec un tatouage énorme alors que c'était interdit dans n'importe quelles armées et qui l'aidait, lui!!, À s'évader??

Pourtant il devait reconnaître que malgré son sourire qu'il trouvait terriblement agaçant, il était bien un soldat et de premier ordre probablement.

Leur fuite, à moins que ce soit un piège ce dont il doutait, avait été très bien préparée, le chronométrage, entre le déclenchement de l'alarme et la bombe, était parfait et, alors qu'il somnolait, il l'avait senti faire le tour de la maison pour être sûr que tout était ok et avait fait disparaître les uniformes.

-

Un excellent soldat...

Mais autre chose s'éveillait en lui lorsqu'il le regardait. En fait... Il dirait presque qu'il se sentait bien. C'était un peu bête de penser comme ça mais il ne savait pas comment le formuler autrement. Avec le natté, il se sentait bien, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé avec personne. Généralement, il tolérait les gens dans son espace et encore uniquement après vérification de leurs antécédents...

Lui s'était différent, tout simplement.

-

Ils mangèrent en silence, l'un plongé dans ses pensées, l'autre qui se battait avec sa propre langue pour ne pas poser tout un tas de questions idiotes auxquelles l'autre ne se donnerait même pas la peine de répondre.

Le natté se leva pour tout débarrasser quand il vit son hôte se lever pour l'aider à la vaisselle.

" Vas te reposer, tu en as besoin.

- Je t'aide."

Le ton était tel qu'il n'admettait pas de refus.

Quand ils eurent fini, Duo alla montrer sa chambre au pilote.

C'était une petite pièce, aux doux reflets bleutés, agréable.

Le natté précéda l'asiatique dans la pièce et se retourna juste pour le voir s'effondrer. Duo ne dut qu'à son entraînement de le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

-

Il se retrouva à genoux au milieu de la pièce avec 01 entre les bras, son visage beaucoup trop près du sien.

L'instant parut s'éterniser, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Ils sentirent la chaleur monter doucement entre eux.

Ce fut Duo qui revint le premier à la réalité. Il se leva, aidant le jeune homme à se redresser aussi. Il le soutenu jusqu'au lit et l'installa.

" Demain, je t'emmènerais à l'aéroport."

-

Le natté sortit aussitôt et se laissa glisser le long de la porte.

Il soupira. Il y avait longuement pensé et il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait pas s'imposer dans la vie de ce jeune homme et que, de toutes façons, il ne le laisserait pas faire.

Mais il savait qui était son allia et où le trouver.

Il serait bien temps de le retrouver quand cette guerre serait finie.

Il se releva et s'enferma dans sa chambre prêt à passer la nuit à créer de faux papiers, matériel qu'il utilisait régulièrement.

-

Le lendemain, il prépara tout ce dont avait besoin le jeune homme pour fuir du coin, puis il lui fit mettre des lentilles de couleur marron, beaucoup moins voyantes que le bleu cobalt.

Et ils s'en fuirent vers l'aéroport de la ville la plus proche.

Le trajet dura deux bonnes heures et lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés, Duo lui fourra le sac dans les bras.

" Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour embarquer dans n'importe quelle navette: argent, papiers d'identité etc..."

-

Le jeune homme se tourna pour ouvrir la portière et sortir mais il se changea brutalement d'avis.

Duo ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux quand le jeune homme posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'autre se sauvait déjà...

" Heero."

Duo entendit le murmure et sourit alors que le jeune homme s'engouffrait dans l'immense aéroport. Il avait au moins son prénom.

-

-

1. Allia: pour celles qui liraient des fics sur Harry Potter, vous connaissez sûrement ce mot qui désigne le compagnon d'un Veela. C'est un mot inventé par une fanficteuse et qui a été repris de nombreuses fois.

Ne trouvant pas d'autres idées, je l'utilise pour désigner le compagnon de Duo.

-

-

La suite viendra probablement avant la fin de la semaine, elle n'est pas encore écrite!!! Enfin, vous pouvez toujours booster mon imagination à coups de reviews!!.

Bonne soirée.

Kisu.

Noan


	2. Chapter 2

Je vous l'avais promis avant la fin du week-end, le voilà!!!!

Vous allez enfin comprendre tout ce que vous n'avez pas compris au premier chap'!!XDDD

Qui est Duo?

Merci à SNT59, Eidole Shinigami, Aya121, JustShadows, Onarluca, Natsumi Kido, Iroko, Catirella et Mambanoir pour les reviews et un clin d'oeil à celles qui ont lu mais qui n'en ont pas laissé ( michantes!!)

Et un gros poutou à Siashini qui corrige toujours avec autant d'ardeur!! _Non ma belle, ce n'est pas un problème que tu ne l'ai pas corrigé hier soir _

Sur ces belles paroles,

Bonne Lecture.

-

-

**Partie II.**  
-  
-  
Heero rougit en repensant à cet instant...  
Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris de l'embrasser ainsi mais sur le moment, ça lui avait paru la meilleure manière de remercier le natté. Il se voyait encore courir vers l'aéroport, les joues en feu, n'osant jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule...  
-  
" Hey, Grand-père, ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça!!!  
- Tu as raison Noa, sinon vous ne seriez pas là...  
- Alors??? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ensuite???"  
Duo rigola doucement...  
" Quelques jours plus tard..."  
-  
-  
Duo entra dans un bar à l'apparence miteuse...  
Il savait par ouïe dire et pour avoir fouiné un peu aussi, que ce bar abritait un rassemblement de rebelles.  
Les hommes présents s'arrêtèrent de parler quand ils le virent entrer.  
Conscient d'être détaillé sous tous les angles, il avança vers le bar.  
-  
" Que fais-tu là Duo?"  
La voix qui s'élevait de derrière le bar n'avait rien d'amicale malgré le ton légèrement amusé.  
Une jeune femme, à peine plus vieille que lui, se redressa avec deux bières à la main qu'elle décapsula avec dextérité et qu'elle tendit à des clients installés au comptoir.  
-  
Hilde...  
Ils étaient de la même promotion de l'Académie Militaire de l'Alliance. Leurs caractères enjoués et bagarreurs les avaient rapprochés et ils étaient devenus très vite amis.  
Ils furent affectés à la même base et lorsqu'Hilde décida pour il ne savait quelle raison exactement de trahir Oz, elle lui en avait parlé, espérant l'emmener avec elle.  
Il avait simplement refusé.  
-  
" Je t'avais dit que je viendrais te voir quand j'aurais trouvé une raison de me battre."  
La jeune femme sourit et d'un bond passa de l'autre côté du bar pour venir se jeter dans ses bras.  
Puisque la "patronne" connaissait le nouveau venu, les clients reprirent leur discussion oubliant le jeune homme...  
" Dav'?  
- Ouais?  
- Occupe-toi du bar, je monte!!  
- Ok!"  
-  
Elle lui prit le bras et l'embarqua dans l'arrière boutique.  
Dans un petit salon plutôt cosy, difficile à imaginer de la part d'Hilde, Duo s'assit dans un des deux fauteuils qui encadraient une petite cheminée et la jeune femme prit place en face de lui.  
" Alors?"  
Le jeune homme lui conta sa folle aventure, de sa rencontre avec le pilote 01 jusqu'à son arrivée dans son bar.  
" He ben... Sacrée histoire. J'aurais du mal à y croire si je ne te connaissais pas..  
- I run, I hide but never...  
- Lie!! Je sais."  
Elle parla à son tour, lui racontant ce qu'elle avait fait depuis qu'elle avait déserté les rangs d'Oz.  
" Demain, je te présenterais à Howard."  
-  
Ainsi fut fait.  
Après avoir prouvé sa loyauté, sa capacité exceptionnelle au combat et autres petites choses bien utiles pour un terroriste, comme sa connaissance en bombes et explosifs en tous genres, il fut intégré aux rebelles.  
Il alla de mission en mission, acquérant même sa petite notoriété au sein des combattants jusqu'à lui conférer le respect de bien plus vieux et expérimentés, que lui tout en gardant un oeil sur les actions souvent spectaculaires des son allia et des autres pilotes de gundam.  
-  
Un jour, environ six mois après sa rencontre avec Heero, il fut envoyé au QG pour y remettre un paquet d'infos trop dangereuses pour être envoyées par les moyens habituels.  
Duo atterrit sur une petite colonie dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence. Il siffla d'admiration devant les installations et mit plus de temps que prévu à remettre son paquet, occupé qu'il était à étancher comme il pouvait sa curiosité maladive. De toute façon, il ne faisait pas de mal.  
Il ne vit même pas le petit blond au sourire angélique qui passa à côté de lui et qui s'arrêta brutalement.  
-  
Quatre ne pouvait pas le croire. Encore cette aura étrange...  
La première fois qu'il l'avait sentie, c'était il y a quelques mois lorsque son mentor lui avait présenté ses collègues.  
Cette aura étrange, résolument inhumaine lui avait envahi l'esprit...  
Longtemps, c'était resté un mystère pour le jeune homme, mais un jour il avait réussi à se retrouver seul avec celui qui lui provoquait cette impression: Le professeur G.  
Il l'avait coincé avec ses talents indéniablement de diplomate, pour ne pas dire manipulateur, et lui avait fait conter son histoire.  
Histoire à laquelle il n'aurait jamais cru si son empathie ne la confirmait pas.  
-  
" Vous avez raison jeune homme, je ne suis pas tout à fait humain. Asseyez-vous, cela risque d'être un peu long."  
Il raconta cet autre monde d'où il venait, banni pour avoir protégé son élève, condamné à se réincarner à l'infini jusqu'à que son élève est trouvé son compagnon, cruellement conscient de chacune de ses vies, engrangeant souvenirs après souvenirs...  
" Nous sommes le peuple des ombres du royaume de Scythe."  
-  
Il détailla le jeune homme qui ne faisait absolument pas attention à lui.  
Rien chez lui ne pouvait le différencier d'un autre être humain. Il était vêtu d'un simple jean noir avec une tunique à col mao de la même couleur et qui lui donnait l'allure d'un prêtre.  
Ce fut la longue natte qui retint le plus son attention.  
G ne lui avait-il pas dit que son élève avait les cheveux longs d'une couleur ambrée et souvent maintenus en une natte serrée...  
Et qu'il s'appelait...  
-  
" Duo?"

Le sus-nommé se retourna et ancra ses pupilles améthystes dans celles turquoises de son vis-à-vis. Aucune surprise dans ses yeux, malgré que l'autre semblait connaître son nom sans qu'il est pourtant le souvenir de l'avoir déjà rencontré.  
Quatre prit les devants.  
" Quatre Raberba Winner."  
Il lui tendit la main en souriant.  
Duo le détailla un peu plus avant de la prendre et de la serrer brièvement.  
" Viens avec moi, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter."  
-  
Le jeune partit mais il s'arrêta un peu plus loin voyant que le natté ne le suivait pas. Il revint sur ses pas, amusé par la méfiance du jeune homme.  
Tant pis, il aurait voulu être moins direct dans ce couloir à "ciel ouvert".  
" J'ai déjà rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. Il est ici, je voudrais te le présenter.  
- Comme moi?  
- Une ombre."  
Duo ouvrit des yeux incrédules tandis que le bond reprenait déjà son chemin. Il le rattrapa rapidement.  
" Comment?  
- Je suis empâte.  
- Ah... Et qui?  
- Je te laisse la surprise."  
-  
Après plusieurs minutes à déambuler dans les couloirs tous aussi gris les uns que les autres, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, verrouillée par un digicode.  
Quatre frappa trois petits coups.  
Quelques instants plus tard, un petit clic leurs indiquait que la porte était ouverte.  
Duo suivit le blond dans ce qu'il constata être un labo et resta bouche bée devant l'homme qui manipulait des éprouvettes.  
-  
" Maître G."  
Le vieil homme releva brusquement la tête à cette voix qu'il désespérait d'entendre à nouveau un jour.  
Mais il ne rêvait pas. Il... Son élève se tenait devant lui, ses grands yeux améthystes posés sur lui.  
" Altesse..."  
Duo sortit brutalement de son apathie et se jeta sur son précepteur.  
Quatre pensa qu'il était tant pour lui de s'éclipser et les laissa à leur retrouvaille. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il reverrait Duo bien plutôt qu'il ne le croyait.  
-  
" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"  
Dou sourit et lui raconta rapidement ses longues années d'errance pour en venir à ce qui intéresserait bien plus son mentor.  
" J'ai rencontré mon allia.  
- Quoi???  
- Oui, nous allons pouvoir rentrer chez nous mais d'abord finissons et gagnons cette guerre.  
- Mais pourquoi? Finalement cela ne nous concerne pas.  
- Si. L'idéal de mon allia est mon idéal."  
G eut soudain un mouvement de recul. Son Altesse ne pouvait quand même pas être liée à ... À Réléna... Pitié pas ça!!! La jeune fille était adorable et tout et tout mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être cruche quand elle s'y mettait!!!  
" Duo... Qui es-ton allia?  
- Le pilote 01."  
G eut un peu de mal à digérer l'information. Le pilote 01. Heero Yuy. Le poulain de son grand ami et rival, le professeur J. Son fameux soldat parfait, sans émotions, sans sentiments.  
Le scientifique ne tint plus et ria aux éclats.  
-  
Duo laissa son mentor se calmer et attendit patiemment son explication.  
Ce fut donc autour du scientifique de narrer sa vie et de lui décrire avec moult détails qui était celui qui allait partager sa vie.  
À mesure qu'il dépeignait le caractère froid et méfiant du pilote, Duo reconnaissait de moins en moins celui qu'il avait sorti des geôles d'Oz. Son professeur devenait-il sénile avec les années??  
" Nous ne devons pas parler du même...  
- Si Duo. Tu le verras par toi-même.  
- Hein?  
- Oui. D'ailleurs, je suppose que tu n'as rien perdu de tes capacités au combat..."  
Duo signifia que non d'un mouvement de tête.  
- ... Et je suppose aussi que tu as appris à piloter chez Oz...  
Le natté hocha le tête.  
- ... Bien. Vois-tu, il nous manque encore un pilote pour le Gundam que j'ai moi-même conçu. Accepterais-tu de faire un essai."  
Le professeur vit avec plaisir les yeux de son élève brillés.  
-  
Après plusieurs essais fructueux et un complément d'entraînement, il fut décidé que Duo deviendrait le pilote du dernier Gundam, le Deathscythe, numéro 02.  
G dut trouver des trésors de persuasion pour faire admettre à J que son élève était parfait pour le piloter et l'intégrer au groupe des pilotes, à croire qu'il savait que son poulain risquait de mettre à bas tout ce qu'il avait pu enseigner à Heero. G avait d'ailleurs hâte de voir la tête du jeune homme quand il verrait que son "sauveur" était devenu un pilote lui aussi.  
-  
La rencontre eut lieu quelques jours plus tard, mais à son grand regret, les quatre scientifiques furent tous d'accord pour que Duo rejoigne directement les autres pilotes à leur dernière planque, prévenant Quatre de son arrivée puisqu'il était le seul à le connaître.  
G fit donc promettre à son poulain de lui raconter.  
-  
Quatre faisait tranquillement la cuisine ou tout du moins, il essayait. Il avait hâte que ce Duo arrive. La manière dont G l'avait accueilli avait piqué sa curiosité.  
Il avait reçu la veille un mail lui annonçant l'arrivée du dernier pilote. Heero fut surpris que ce ne soit pas à lui que le message soit adressé mais Quatre lui objecta qu'il était le seul à le connaître et donc à même de le reconnaître.  
Les trois autres attendaient dans le salon, Heero sur son pc, Trowa en train de lire et Wufei plongé dans l'astiquage intensif de son sabre.  
-  
Subitement, l'aura du jeune homme se fit sentir.  
Brusquement, il se retourna et tomba sur le visage souriant de Duo, tranquillement assis sur la table de la cuisine, les jambes battant dans le vide.  
" 'Lut Quatre."  
Le jeune arabe était complètement bluffé. Mais par où diable était-il rentré?? Heero lui-même avait fait le système de sécurité. Personne, hormis eux, n'aurait dû pouvoir entrer dans cette bicoque.  
" Comment...  
- Tu sais bien pourtant qui je suis..."  
-  
En entendant une voix étrangère dans la maison, les trois autres pilotes se levèrent, surpris de ne pas avoir entendu la sonnette ou l'alarme.  
Trowa et Wufei se précipitèrent dans la cuisine. Heero, lui, resta médusé devant l'écran de son ordinateur.  
Cette voix... Cette voix, il la connaissait et n'avait cessé d'y penser depuis plus de six mois. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, se remémorant l'instant fugace où il avait posé les lèvres sur celles de son "sauveur".  
Une vague de chaleur lui laissa les joues rosies et il lui fallut quelques instants pour se reprendre, remettre son éternel masque de froideur avant de rejoindre à son tour la cuisine.  
-  
Duo se retrouva avec trois armes pointées sur lui dont celle d'Heero. Il eut une petite pointe au cœur en voyant le regard froid mais il s'y attendait, G lui avait bien fait comprendre ce à quoi il devait s'attendre avec lui.  
Il attendit qu'il baisse son arme avant de lui faire un signe de tête en guise de bonjour.  
Le geste n'échappa pas aux autres pilotes qui admirent, en silence, que si Heero connaissait l'intrus et le jugeait clean, ils pouvaient faire de même. À leur tour, ils baissèrent leurs armes.  
Il se présenta:  
" Duo Maxwell."  
Trowa et Wufei le détaillèrent rapidement et se présentèrent à leur tour avant de retourner à leur occupation en attendant le dîner.  
-  
Duo chassa le malaise que l'indifférence d'Heero avait fait naître et commença à aider Quatre à faire la cuisine.  
" Tu ne dois pas t'amuser tous les jours avec eux?  
- C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas très causants mais bon, je fais avec.  
- On va mettre un peu d'ambiance!! C'est mortel !!"  
Il y eut quelques minutes de silence avant que Quatre ne le brise de nouveau.  
" D'où connais-tu Heero?"  
Duo médita un instant sa réponse... Après tout, il connaissait son histoire.  
" C'est moi qui l'ait sorti de la base X342 alors qu'il avait été fait prisonnier.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Que sais-tu exactement de ma race?  
- Pas grand chose en fait, le professeur G ne m'a raconté que le strict minimum.  
- Je t'en parlerais ce soir, après le repas."  
Duo posa les derniers couverts et appela les trois autres pilotes pour dîner.  
-  
Plus tard dans la soirée, Quatre accompagna Duo à son Gundam pour y récupérer ses affaires.  
Ils s'assirent aux pieds du Deathscythe et le natté commença son histoire.  
" Je suis le prince Duo de Scythe, fils unique du Roi Kern. J'ai été banni de mon monde à cause d'une vulgaire erreur mais qui n'en est pas moins sévèrement punie. Notre race est un peu différente de la votre. Vous, vous passez votre vie à chercher la personne idéale sans jamais savoir si c'est la bonne ou pas. Nous, nous avons quelqu'un qui nous clairement destiné. Nous n'avons droit qu'à un seul compagnon, celui ou celle que nous nommons allia.  
- Mais comment vous savez que...  
- C'est assez simple en fait, nous naissons avec un tatouage que seul notre allia peut voir.  
- Un tatouage?? Je peux le voir?  
- Ce serait inutile que je te le montres, tu ne le verrais pas... Je peux continuer?  
- Oui, oui, désolé.  
- Donc un seul compagnon et il se trouve que je suis passé outre la loi qui nous interdit toutes autres relations. Le professeur G a essayé de me couvrir liant ainsi son destin au mien.  
- Oh... Et Heero dans tout ça?  
- Quatre...  
- Je me tais.  
- Je disais... Ah oui, j'ai été banni. 200 ans à vivre puis à mourir pour se réincarner dans ce monde... La seule condition de mon retour était de trouver mon compagnon, j'avais presque perdu espoir quand je l'ai vu dans cette prison. J'ai décidé de le sortir de là et de trahir Oz à la minute où j'ai compris qui était Heero pour moi.  
- Oz?  
- Oui. J'ai grandi dans la rue et j'ai sauté sur l'occas d'être logé et nourri au frais de la princesse, alors je me suis engagé dans l'Alliance. Je me fichais bien de savoir pourquoi je me battais du moment que j'avais à bouffer et un toit sur la tête.  
- Et tu es passé de notre côté à cause d'Heero.  
- Oui, il est devenu ma raison de me battre."  
-  
Ils revinrent à la planque.  
Seul Heero était encore debout, toujours devant son pc, dans le salon.  
Quatre offrit une dernière tasse de thé à Duo avant d'aller se coucher et ils discutèrent encore un peu. Le natté avait trouvé un compagnon de choix pour discuter et pour un peu oublier que l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur semblait tout simplement l'ignorer.  
Pas un regard pendant le dîner, pas une parole depuis qu'il était arrivé, rien...  
Il repoussa de nouveau ces pensées déprimantes et demanda à Quatre où est-ce qu'il pourrait dormir.  
" Oh et ben, nous sommes obligés de partager les chambres. Il reste un lit dans la chambre de Wufei et un dans la chambre d'Heero.  
- Ah.  
- Tu n'as qu'à venir dans la mienne. Wufei dort déjà."  
Ils n'avaient pas entendu Heero éteindre son ordinateur et se lever pour aller se coucher. Il ne leurs accorda pas un regard de plus et ils l'entendirent monter.  
-  
Duo et Quatre échangèrent un regard.  
Le natté haussa juste les épaules, se retenant comme il pouvait de sauter partout. Il finit sa tasse et monta à son tour quelques minutes plus tard.  
Quatre lui avait dit la deuxième porte à droite. Il frappa, attendit un peu mais comme aucune réponse lui vint, il entra un peu sur la pointe des pieds.  
Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce mais le bruit de l'eau attira son attention vers une porte au fond de la pièce au-dessous de laquelle de la lumière filtrait.  
Il posa son sac sur ce qu'il pensait être son lit, puisqu'un laptop trônait sur l'autre, et rangea rapidement ses quelques affaires.  
Heero sortit à ce moment là, seulement vêtu d'une serviette, les cheveux encore humides de la douche.  
-  
Duo leva le nez à son entrée et resta bloqué.  
Heero était magnifique et sexy au possible. Le natté déglutit péniblement avant de se ressaisir un peu, juste le temps de prendre quelques affaires et de passer rapidement à côté du jeune homme sans lui adresser un mot.  
Il ferma brutalement la porte et s'y colla quelques instants, le temps que son cœur reprenne son rythme normal et que la chaleur qui irradiait ses reins s'estompent.  
-  
L'asiatique n'avait pas bougé.  
Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, il s'était attendu à ce que le natté lui saute dessus, ne serait-ce qu'à cause du baiser qu'il lui avait donné à l'aéroport mais, tout au contraire, il l'avait plus ou moins fuit.  
Finalement, il chassa la sourde douleur qui naissait dans sa poitrine et, une fois un boxer enfilé, se coucha, se promettant de ne plus faire attention à ce natté de malheur.  
-  
-

Alors??? Toujours intéressés par la suite???

J'attends vos commentaires avec grande impatience!!

Kisu.

Noan


	3. Chapter 3

Je vous l'avais promis pour le milieu de la semaine, Voici la suite.

Alors contrairement à mon idée de départ, cet OS sera publié en 4 partis parce que vraimen trop long.

Merci à toutes pour vos petits mots qui m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir et un gros poutou à ma bêta!!!

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture.

-

-

**Partie III: le destin de l'ombre**

-

-

" C'est ainsi qu'eut lieu notre deuxième rencontre.

- Mais Grand-père, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas expliqué de suite..."

Duo ria de l'innocente question.

-

Heero aussi, d'ailleurs. Noa avait beau être un garçon intelligent, il était d'une naïveté à toute épreuve.

Il savait déjà ce que Duo allait lui répondre... et il était bien d'accord avec lui. À cette époque, jamais il n'aurait cru un traître mot de cette histoire.

D'ailleurs, il l'aurait probablement fait interner, s'il n'avait pas eu une preuve concrète de cette histoire.

-

" À 16 ans, Ojiisan' était très terre à terre et il ne m'aurait jamais cru. Qu'un autre monde que celui qu'il connaissait existait, aurait été au-dessus de sa compréhension, il ne croyait que ce qui était vérifiable et je l'avais bien vite compris.

- Ben alors comment tu as fait?

- Il m'a fallu du temps, beaucoup de temps... "

-

-

Dès le lendemain, Heero appliqua sa résolution et Duo l'accepta comme il put, sa mélancolie cachée derrière un sourire immense.

La routine s'installa vite entre missions et relâche.

De part ses exceptionnelles capacités qui ne cessaient de fasciner Duo, Heero devint le capitaine de leur groupe, même s'ils se seraient tous fait arracher la langue plutôt que de l'avouer.

Trowa était un peu comme le mat de leur navire, il ne pliait jamais, faisant face à toutes les situations avec calme.

Quatre, de part son empathie, était devenu l'ancre à laquelle se raccrocher, celui qui aidait à tisser des liens entre ces cinq jeunes gens qui n'avaient, au premier abord, rien en commun.

Wufei était là pour leur rappeler pourquoi ils se battaient. Une justice pour tous, un monde meilleur et souvent Duo l'aurait presque remercié de le lui rappeler.

Et lui-même s'était donné pour rôle d'amener un peu de vie dans cette existence faite uniquement de combats et de sang.

-

Malgré tout, le natté eut beaucoup de mal au début avec ses nouveaux compagnons, Quatre un peu moins que les autres puisqu'il connaissait son secret, mais Trowa ne lui faisait clairement pas confiance, ni Wufei d'ailleurs qui le jugeait trop immature pour qu'il la mérite et Heero, il n'avait en fait aucuns contacts avec lui si ce n'était les missions.

Duo avait pris son mal en patience, essayant chaque jour de percer cette carapace qui le séparait encore du cœur de son allia.

Il y eut bien un jour, quelques semaines après son arrivée, où il manqua de tout raconter sous la colère.

Une espèce de furie blonde avait littéralement sauté au cou de Son Heero alors qu'ils infiltraient un lycée, il avait cru la tuer sur place. Il apprit un peu plus tard que c'était sur elle que les rebelles comptaient pour mener le monde vers la paix.

Il avait pensé qu'ils étaient très mal barré...

-

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit la première fois le sourire d'Heero qu'il sut comment se rapprocher de lui. Il le vit dans une circonstance qui aurait pu glacer n'importe qui, Duo, lui, s'était littéralement enflammé.

Ce fut lors d'un combat contre une bonne cinquantaine de Léos et de Taurus qu'il le vit.

Heero s'était connecté en visio au Deathscythe pour se mettre d'accord sur l'angle d'attaque et avant que le premier coup ne fut porté, il avait souri.

Duo se promit de tout faire pour le revoir et pour cela, il devait devenir le meilleur. Les champs de bataille virent ce jour là, la naissance du Shinigami. Cet être froid et cynique, avide de sang et de justice, allait devenir la terreur des soldats d'Oz.

Le nom de la Bête ne fut pas choisi au hasard: Shinigami était la déesse de la vengeance dans son monde natale, ce n'est que plus tard, qu'il apprit qu'il était le dieu de la mort dans ce monde-ci. Bien étrange coïncidence qui l'amusa beaucoup...

-

Peu à peu, à force de missions réussies en tandem avec le japonais, Duo obtint enfin sa confiance. Rien de bien spectaculaire pour qui ne les connaissaient pas, mais de temps en temps, cette manière qu'Heero avait de sourire, uniquement en plissant légèrement ses yeux bridés, remplaçaient les regards noirs qu'il lançait d'ordinaire au natté.

Une complicité muette avait fini par s'installer entre les deux pilotes. Ça ne les empêchaient pas de s'engueuler avec joie et bonne humeur la plus part du temps, mais cela suffisait à Duo.

Pour lui, il avait gagné la première bataille sur le chemin du cœur de son allia.

-

Bien vite, leurs incessantes attaques firent perdre beaucoup de terres à l'Alliance et Treize Kushrénada décida de frapper un grand coup pour gagner enfin cette guerre.

La mise au point de nouveaux types d'armures mobiles, d'un niveau technologique supérieur aux gundams, fut lancée.

Longtemps, il put la maintenir secrète.

C'est par le plus grand des hasards que Duo en entendit parler pour la première fois.

-

Près d'un an après sa mise aux commandes du Deathscyte, ils eurent une mission sans grande importance, juste récupérer quelques infos sur les dernières estimations numéraires des soldats de l'Alliance, non loin de son petit chez lui.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les cinq dans une petite maison avec 2 chambres et un canapé.

Wufei sauta de suite sur l'option canapé menaçant quiconque de le lui prendre, obligeant donc les quatre autres à se séparer en deux groupes et de partager le même lit.

La situation ne dérangea pas le moins du monde Quatre et Trowa qui flirtaient ensemble entre deux missions, Duo était d'ailleurs persuadé qu'ils finiraient par former un magnifique couple, dès que cette guerre serait terminée.

Par contre, l'idée m'était clairement mal à l'aise les deux autres pilotes...

-

Duo crut qu'il allait s'étouffer quand Wufei avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il dormirait seul et que Quatre et Trowa semblaient déjà attendre la nuit avec impatience en se dévorant des yeux.

Il ne pouvait pas y échapper, il devait dormir avec Heero. Il songea un instant à aller squatter chez le vieux d'à côté mais il risquait de compromettre son infime chance avec le japonais.

Heero, de son côté, aurait rougi comme une jouvencelle, s'il ne maîtrisait pas si bien ses émotions. Il n'avait rien oublié de cette chaleur qui l'avait pris quand il s'était retrouvé dans les bras du natté, quand il l'avait sorti des geôles d'Oz, ni du baiser.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il doutait de ses propres réactions.

-

Le natté trouva l'échappatoire parfaite quand son voisin vint le voir. Il donna rapidement le bonsoir à ses amis et attrapant le vieux par le bras, ils allèrent discuter dans la maison d'à côté.

Décidément, il adorait ce brave homme.

Il lui raconta un peu les potins du coin, lui annonça le décès de sa femme que Duo ne connaissait pas puisqu'elle était dans un hospice, elle était trop malade pour qu'il puisse s'occuper d'elle correctement.

Après quelques heures, le vieux aborda un sujet qui attira sensiblement l'attention du jeune homme.

-

" Depuis quelques temps, ils nous ennuient avec leurs camions de chargement en pleine nuit.

- Qui ça, Papy?

- Ben d'après toi, gamin? Oz tiens!!"

Duo se redressa un poil, gardant pour lui son soudain intérêt pour la discussion.

" Qu'est-ce qui leurs arrive? D'habitude, c'est calme ici.

- J'sais pas trop gamin, j'ai entendu dire qu'à la base d'à côté... Tu savais toi qu'il y avait une base à une centaine de kilomètres d'ici?"

Duo fut complètement abasourdi. La seule base qu'il connaissait dans les environs, il l'avait lui même faite sauter il y avait plus d'un an et demi de ça. Il n'en laissa rien paraître et fit signe que non de la tête.

" Donc j'disais...

- Que vous avez entendu...

- Ah oui, excus' moi gamin, j' me fais un peu vieux... J'disais qu'j'ai entendu dire qui avait pas mal de raffut du côté d'la base. Du coup, il nous emmerde avec leurs camions.

- Ça fait longtemps que ça dure?

- Ben pas mal en fait, j'pourrais pas t'dire quand ça a commencé, mais ça fait bien trois ou quat'e mois si c'est pas plus. J'espère qu'ils ont bientôt fini parce que moi, j'dors plus!!"

-

Le sujet s'évapora et Duo resta encore une heure par pure courtoisie.

Il devait en parler au plus tôt avec ses camarades. Ils n'avaient pas eu vent de la reconstruction de cette base d'autant qu'elle n'avait rien de bien important. Il fallait absolument savoir ce qui se tramait là-dessous.

Il rentra rapidement après avoir promis de venir le revoir bientôt et, une fois chez lui, il déboula dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Heero.

Il fut très étonné de voir le pilote du Wing toujours endormi malgré le bordel qu'il venait de foutre. Il était persuadé qu'au moins Trowa et Wufei devaient être réveillés et ne tarderaient pas à venir lui gueuler dessus, pour avoir mis le souk à cette heure-ci.

D'ailleurs, en y pensant, Duo regarda l'heure: 4h42.

Il attendit quelques minutes et ne voyant, ni le pilote du Heavyarms, ni celui du Shenlong débarquer, il s'allongea au côté d'Heero, ce qu'il avait découvert pouvait très bien attendre 3h de plus.

-

Au petit matin, le soleil lui chatouilla le nez comme pour lui dire qu'il était temps qu'il se lève.

Marmonnant contre le crétin qui avait oublié de fermer les volets, en l'occurrence lui, Duo se tourna de l'autre côté, en tout cas, il tenta de le faire.

Résigné à ouvrir un oeil pour voir pourquoi il ne pouvait pas faire un mouvement, il découvrit une touffe de cheveux bruns sur sa poitrine.

Il étouffa un cri de surprise quand, après la connexion de ses synases endormies, il s'aperçut qu'il tenait fermement Heero entre ses bras et que celui-ci le prenait purement et simplement pour un nounours, ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille, à moitié allongé sur lui.

Aussi sûrement que le soleil se levait, il prenait peu à peu conscience du poids sur son corps et de la chaleur qu'il diffusait sur sa peau à travers le drap.

-

Il hésita un moment, entre faire semblant de dormir et attendre que la belle au bois dormant se réveille et se lève, ou réveiller lui-même le beau dormeur pour avoir le plaisir de voir sa mine au réveil, avec ses yeux encore tout plein de sommeil, chose qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à voir depuis qu'il combattait avec lui.

À la seule pensée d'un so cute, il se décida.

Tout doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller de suite, il passa une des ses mains dans les cheveux en bataille, relevant la mèche qui lui cachait les yeux si bleus de celui qu'il aimait. Il voulait être au première loge.

-

" Heero".

Il murmura tout doucement, plusieurs fois ce prénom tant aimé jusqu'à ce que les yeux du japonais papillonnent.

Duo regarda son air un peu perdu en souriant. Il avait raison, il était si mignon avec son petit air de chaton tout ensommeillé bien loin de cette représentation stéréotypée de Soldat Parfait que trimballait Heero Yuy.

Après quelques instants de flottement, les yeux prussiens se posèrent sur lui et s'écarquillèrent suivis d'une adorable coloration de ses joues.

" Du...Duo??"

-

Heero s'emmêla dans les draps en se redressant brutalement et se retrouva les fesses par terre.

Duo s'amusa un peu de la confusion de son allia et il se redressa à son tour pour l'aider à se lever en lui tendant la main.

Son cœur fit une embardée quand se rendant compte que le japonais était tout simplement nu...

Il avait dormi nu alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'à un moment ou un autre le natté l'aurait rejoint.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un quelconque commentaire qu'Heero prit la poudre d'escampette en direction de la salle de bain.

Duo soupira. Il avait un mal fou à le comprendre... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être sexy...!!

Il resta encore une minute ou deux, assis sur le lit pour se calmer et descendit préparer le petit déjeuner en attendant que tout le monde se lève, qu'il puisse enfin leur parler de ce que le vieux lui avait dit la veille au soir.

-

Il trouva Wufei aux prises avec son antique cafetière, qu'il s'était remontée un soir d'ennui profond, lorsqu'il était encore dans les rangs d'Oz.

D'un sourire, il la lui prit des mains.

" Si ça te dit, y a une boulangerie un peu plus bas.

- Pas bête.

- Vii et profites-en pour lui faire la conversation comme si tu étais un touriste, y a des choses intéressantes qui se passent dans le coin.

-.…?

- Je vous en parlerais quand tout le monde sera là.

- Ok."

Wufei lui lança un regard suspicieux, il y avait toujours eu une nette différence, entre ce que lui et ce shazi d'américain, trouvaient intéressant, mais il ne se fit pas prier quand même, il n'était pas contre un petit croissant bien croustillant au petit déj.

-

Trowa et Quatre le rejoignirent bientôt, suivi de près par Heero ,à croire que celui-ci avait attendu que Duo ne soit plus seul dans la cuisine pour venir.

Les deux premiers s'installèrent en se lançant des regards énamourés, tandis qu'Heero évitait purement et simplement le sien et quand il le croisait, il avait droit à un regard noir.

Wufei arriva, sur ces entrefaites, porteur de viennoiseries encore toutes chaudes et d'informations croustillantes.

Il déposa son paquet au centre de la table et se tourna vers Duo.

" Alors?"

Le natté prit une gorgée de café avant de commencer.

Il leurs raconta rapidement ce que son voisin lui avait dit la veille. Un silence suivit son monologue, confirmé d'un signe de tête par le chinois qui avait pris la peine d'écouter son conseil et avait discuté quelques minutes avec la charmante boulangère du quartier.

-

" C'est anormal."

Heero avait retrouvé toute son assurance et faisait maintenant face au natté sans ciller.

" Nan sans déc' Sherlock. D'autant que je connaissais très bien cette base. Elle n'a toujours été qu'un camp de seconde zone, juste bon à former les nouvelles recrues et encore... Ils n'avaient absolument aucuns intérêt à la remettre en état."

Le japonais se leva.

" Je vais faire quelques recherches. Après on avisera."

Les autres acquiescèrent et finirent tranquillement leur petit déjeuner. Wufei les laissa à son tour pour aller s'entraîner un peu dans les bois environnant de la petite bourgade.

-

Duo commença à débarrasser la table, quand il sentit le poids d'un regard sur lui. Il se retourna.

Trowa.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Quatre eut un regard un peu gêné qui n'échappa pas à Duo.

" Tu lui as dit?

- Non, je lui ai dit qu'il devait t'en parler s'il voulait savoir."

L'ancien mercenaire ne laissa pas le temps à son amant de répondre.

" Il y a quelques temps, Heero m'a parlé de ton tatouage.

- Ah.

- Tatouage que tu n'as pas.

- Hum.

- J'en ai parlé vaguement à Quatre.

- Et?

- Il n'en a pas été surpris.

- Ok."

Duo se rassit et raconta toute son histoire au français, jetant coups d'œil sur coups d'œil en direction de la chambre, où le japonais avait disparu un peu plutôt.

-

Trowa parut un peu septique mais Quatre le lui confirma.

" Et pourquoi tu n'en parles pas directement à Heero?

- Ce n'est pas si facile. S'il avait été une ombre comme moi, ça n'aurait posé aucuns problèmes, mais je ne veux pas qu'il se sente obligé de quoique ce soit envers moi. Il risquerait de se sentir forcé ou piégé et il me repousserait. Les sentiments humains sont bien complexes...

- Je comprends.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que vous puissiez. Nous sommes complètement dépendant de notre allia..."

Duo parlait à voix basse, plongé dans ses propres souvenirs, ceux qu'il avait gardés alors qu'il n'était encore qu'une jeune ombre complètement insouciante.

"... Tout dans notre vie dépend de cet être qui nous est destiné. Nos émotions, notre vie, notre mort... Je suis irrémédiablement enchaîné à Heero, comme il le sera à moi s'il accepte d'être mon compagnon et même si ma propre vie est en jeu, je ne peux pas lui imposer ça.

- Comment ça ta vie? Vous semblez pouvoir vous réincarner?

- En fait, non. C'est uniquement un bon moyen de torture mentale et je peux vous garantir que c'est efficace. Ce fut ma condamnation et maintenant que j'ai trouvé mon allia, ma peine a pris fin. Si je meurs, ça en sera définitivement fini de moi.

- Ah..."

Le bruit d'une porte coupa court à la discussion.

-

Heero avait entendu les dernières paroles de Duo. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'était une ombre ou même un allia, mais ces quelques mots avaient enfin éclairci l'étrange comportement que Duo avait avec lui depuis le début. Le "Tu m'as donné une raison de me battre" prenait enfin tout son sens et sa réserve avec lui, même après ce baiser volé à l'aéroport, s'expliquait enfin.

Et il était parfaitement d'accord avec le natté, s'il était venu à lui avec son histoire, il l'aurait envoyé se faire voir très loin, très loin de lui surtout, malgré cette attraction qu'il exerçait sur lui.

Il décida qu'il en avait assez entendu et fit un peu de bruit avec la porte de la chambre pour leurs permettre de se trouver un autre sujet sans qu'ils paraissent mal à l'aise.

Lui aussi avait deux trois nouvelles à leur annoncer, dont une prochaine mission en rapport direct avec les étranges chargements vers cette base fantôme.

-

La porte d'entrée se fit entendre à son tour et Wufei entra dans la cuisine juste après Heero.

" Tu as trouvé quoi?

- Il n'existe pas de base dans la région, du moins officiellement. J'ai fouillé un peu et ils ont effectivement reconstruit la base X342, mais je n'ai pas pu mettre la main sur la raison d'un tel secret.

- C'est sûr, sinon ce serait plus un secret.

- Duooo...

- Ok, je me tais.

- On fais quoi?

- J'y viens Quatre. J'ai fait un rapport aux mads et ils nous envoient faire un petit tour dans la base voir ce qui s'y trame et de faire le nécessaire.

- Qui s'y colle au repérage?

- Toi, tu es celui qui connaît le mieux les environs.

- J'aurais du m'en douter...

- Je m'occuperais de trouver le maximum d'infos sur la structure même de l'endroit.

- Et nous, on fait quoi?

- Profitez-en pour vous reposer, on aura sûrement besoin de toutes nos forces dans pas longtemps."

Wufei, Quatre et Trowa retournèrent donc à leurs occupations et Heero retourna sur son pc.

Duo sortit peu après, il était temps de commencer le repérage, une étrange impression au creux du ventre.

-

-

Bah, comme d'hab, un petit mot??

Kisu.

Noan


	4. Chapter 4

Et bien, nous voilà à la fin d'une histoire...

Merci à marnie02, SNT59, Eidole Shinigami, aya121, JustShadows, onarluca, Natsumi Kido, Iroko, Catirella, mambanoir, crystal d'avalon, EyPi, lu, Nass, Black Siri, Natanaelle pour leur reviews et leur soutien!!!

Et un gros gros poutous à Siashini pour ses corrections.

Alors ATTENTION: Lemon!!!!

Sur ces belles paroles,

bonne lecture.

-

-

**Partie IV. **

-

-

Duo revint tard dans la soirée. Il n'y avait qu'Heero encore debout, toujours sur son pc qu'il avait transféré dans la cuisine, une tasse de café froid à côté de lui.

Le jeune homme sourit. Encore debout était un bien grand mot, l'asiatique dormait, les bras croisés devant la machine.

Il hésita entre le prendre et le coucher ou le réveiller, mais ce qu'il avait vu était relativement important. Il préféra le réveiller.

Il lui prit l'épaule et le secoua doucement.

Le japonais se réveilla instantanément, maudissant le fait que le natté puisse l'approcher sans qu'il le sente venir.

-

Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent à étudier les plans de la nouvelle base, enfin pas si nouvelle puisqu'elle avait été reconstruite à l'identique hormis les sous-sols, bien plus important.

" Alors, ici, on a caméras et systèmes de détecteur de mouvements. Là, on a une garde importante de dix hommes qui se relaient toutes les deux heures, là aussi, et là, y a tout un dispositif de capteurs de chaleur."

Le jeune homme étayait ses dires en montrant les différents endroits, tous des accès au sous-sol.

" Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent cacher là mais c'est gros, très très gros. Y a jamais autant eu de surveillance dans c'te base."

Heero trouva étonnant qu'il ait autant d'informations sur le système interne de la base mais ne dit rien, le natté connaissait son travail, il n'allait pas cracher sur de telles infos, peu importe comment il les avait obtenues.

Rapidement, ils mirent au point une stratégie d'attaque, ou tout du moins d'infiltration, et ils allèrent se coucher.

-

Le même problème que la veille se posa pour Duo. Alors qu'Heero se déshabillait en lui tournant le dos, le natté se raisonnait comme il pouvait, essayant d'empêcher son corps de réagir à la vue de la peau nue du japonais.

Quand celui-ci commença à enlever son caleçon, Duo ne tint plus.

" NON!!!"

Heero se retourna.

" Nani?

- Pitié... Garde-le."

Duo eut le plaisir de voir son allia rougir un peu, remonter son caleçon et se coucher. Le natté se retint de rire et se coucha à son tour.

Il était parfaitement conscient de la tension du corps allongé à côté de lui et attendit un peu avant de fermer les yeux. Il ne fut pas surpris quand Heero se retourna et se rapprocha doucement de lui avant de se glisser entre ses bras.

Il ne dit rien et assura sa prise sur le corps de son allia avant de s'endormir à son tour.

-

Heero se réveilla le premier et s'arracha presque à contre cœur de la douce étreinte du natté. Il ne s'était rien passé de plus pendant la nuit mais, depuis la veille, à mesure qu'il étudiait les plans ainsi que les données ramenées par Duo, un mauvais pressentiment nouait son estomac et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de profiter une nouvelle fois de la chaleur du natté, comme si c'était la dernière.

Il se leva et alla prendre son petit déjeuner.

La présence de Wufei, Trowa et Quatre hâta la mise en place de la mission. Il leurs expliqua ce qu'ils avaient découvert hier soir et le plan d'attaque qu'il avait mis au point avec le natté.

Celui-ci apparut à ce moment là et rajouta quelques détails sans grande importance, pour le déroulement de la mission en elle-même, mais qui pourrait avoir leurs importances, au cas ou.

Heero et Duo en infiltration pour la recherche d'information, Trowa à la pose de charges explosives et Wufei et Quatre en renfort.

-

Le soir même, ils posèrent leurs Gundams à quelques kilomètres et Heero, Duo et Trowa finirent le chemin à pied.

Rapidement, ils se séparèrent et grâce au talent du nippon pour le piratage informatique, ils entrèrent sans trop de problèmes.

Duo l'entraîna rapidement vers les sous-sols passant devant les anciennes cellules où Heero avait été retenu et déboulèrent dans une sorte de hangar souterrain.

" K'so!!"

Des dizaines de Mobils Suits construits sur le type des Gundams.

Il était impératif de tout détruire.

" Trowa?

- Hm.

- Toutes les charges sont posées?

- Oui.

- Parfait. Sors de là et attend mon ordre.

- Ok."

-

Heero écoutait d'une oreille alors qu'il inspectait les ordinateurs qui se trouvaient dans le hangar. Avec dextérité, il entra dans le programme et cracka le système. Sans regarder ce qu'il copiait, il téléchargea la totalité des données jusqu'à ce que...

" Hey!! Vous!! On ne bouge plus!!!"

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, dégainèrent en même temps et tirèrent.

Malheureusement pour eux, une cinquantaine de gardes rappliquèrent et ils n'étaient pas armés pour faire face à un tel combat.

Duo l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui.

" Duo???

- Shut up 'n com'on!!

Heero ne comprenait pas où voulait aller son coéquipier. Ils étaient complètement pris au piège, dans cette forteresse, et le natté descendait toujours plus bas.

Des coups de feu dans leur direction se firent entendre.

" Shit!! On a plus le temps"

-

Brusquement Duo bifurqua à droite.

Le japonais avait beaucoup de mal à le suivre avec la blessure qu'il avait à la cuisse. Il tentait tant bien que mal de tirer aussi pour ralentir leurs poursuivants mais rien y faisait.

Il se tourna pour avoir un meilleur angle de tir quand il se sentit partir en arrière.

" Mais t'es..."

Le natté l'avait pratiquement propulsé contre le mur dans une espèce d'alcôve et lui avait mis un doigt sur la bouche pour qu'il se taise.

Le bruit d'une cavalcade se fit alors entendre.

" Ils sont où?

- J'sais pas.

- Prends Jenkins et Friz et va à droite, les autres avec moi!!"

-

Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes sans bouger jusqu'à qu'il n'y ait plus que le silence.

Duo alluma alors son transmetteur.

" Trowa... ??

- Oui.

- Les charges sont en place.

- Oui."

À nouveau, il porta son attention sur le brun.

" Tu me fais confiance?

- Hein?

- Tu me fais confiance??..."

Heero ne comprenait rien. Où voulait-il donc en venir??? Bien sûr qu'il lui faisait confiance...

" Hn."

Une lueur passa dans les iris améthystes.

" Trowa toujours là?

- Oui.

- Fais tout sauter dans 10 secondes.

- Ok."

HEIN?? QUOI??? Et après c'était lui le suicidaire???

" Qu'est-ce que..."

De nouveau un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

" Quoiqu'il se passe, ne me lâche surtout pas."

Heero comprenait que dalle mais Duo semblait si sérieux qu'il hocha juste la tête.

-

La première déflagration se fit entendre.

Heero ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux quand Duo l'embrassa avec passion avant de le pousser un peu plus contre le mur. Le natté le sera fort contre lui pour qu'il ne puisse briser l'étreinte et le japonais commença à sérieusement paniquer quand il ne sentit plus la résistance du mur dans son dos.

Ils étaient en train de rentrer dans la pierre.

Il tenta d'appréhender ce qu'il se passait, son esprit rationnel lui hurlant que ça n'était pas normal et qu'il fallait absolument qu'il se sorte de là, mais la langue de Duo dans sa bouche faisait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas penser normalement.

Et malgré cette impression, cette presque douleur d'être dématérialisé, démembré, il se laissa aller à la chaude étreinte, resserrant ses bras autour du corps puissant du natté.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau à l'air libre sous le regard complètement halluciné de Trowa, à quelques mètres à peine du Wing et du Deathscyte.

" Co... Comment..."

Il paniquait. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il avait absolument perdu tous ses repères et il avait la nette impression d'être un enfant à qui on venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Brusquement, il se mit à chercher frénétiquement Duo et le vit allongé, inerte à quelques pas de lui, Trowa tentant vainement de le réveiller.

" Duoooooooo..."

-

Heero se rua sur Duo et le prit dans ses bras.

" Trowa, tu peux ramener le Deathscyte?

- Hm.

- Bien, je prends Duo avec moi et je l'amène de suite à Sally. Je te laisse l'organisation de la retraite.

- Ok."

Sans ajouter un mot, Heero monta dans le Wing avec le corps de Duo et décolla sans se soucier de la bataille qui continuait à faire rage derrière lui.

Il avait suffisamment confiance en ses autres coéquipiers pour qu'ils mènent à bien cette mission.

-

Duo était dans le coma depuis 3 jours maintenant.

Heero n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise, veillant jour et nuit le réveil de celui qui l'avait sauvé pour la deuxième fois.

Dehors, dans l'espace, c'était la débâcle. Leur coup de force, sur la base X342, avait mis à bas les forces d'Oz et les trois autres gundams, aidés des rebelles au sol, finissaient le travail.

La guerre semblait bien sur le point de se terminer et il s'en fichait royalement.

Le seul être qui lui importait, était entre la vie et la mort, juste sous ses yeux.

-

Il se revoyait envoyer balader son mentor quand celui-ci lui avait ordonné de reprendre le combat, à croire que la seule chose qui intéressait ce vieux fou était la reconnaissance de son poulain et à travers elle, la sienne.

Heero soupira et prit la main froide de Duo entre les siennes.

" Ne me laisse pas..."

Il laissa ses doigts remonter les fins traits noirs qui couraient sur la peau blanche, ce tatouage que lui seul semblait voir.

Les larmes au bord des yeux, il se leva, se pencha au-dessus du natté et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

" Je t'en pris, reviens-moi."

Ses larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne les arrête. Il avait besoin d'évoquer sa peine... Il ne fit même pas attention à la personne qui entra.

" Toi seul peut le ramener Heero."

Le japonais se redressa brusquement.

" G??

- Il a puisé dans sa propre énergie vitale pour te sortir de la base. Un autre que lui serait déjà mort.

- Un autre que... Vous savez qui il est??

- Oui.

- Expliquez-moi."

-

G s'installa sur la chaise abandonnée par le jeune homme qui s'assit sur le bord du lit, la main de Duo toujours dans la sienne.

Il raconta tout. Leur monde, la place de Duo dans celui-ci, qui il était pour le jeune homme et la place qu'il occuperait lui-même dans ce monde dont il ignorait jusqu'alors l'existence. Duo était amené à devenir le Roi de ce monde là, et étant son allia, il en serait donc le prince consort...

" Tu comprends tout ce que cela implique Heero?

- Hn.

- Alors suis ce que te dicte ton cœur et ramène-le."

Le vieil homme sortit.

Heero reposa son regard sur celui qu'il aimait et prit une décision.

-

Une fois hors de l'hôpital, il appela Quatre.

" Heero??

- Hn. J'ai besoin d'un appart. Tu peux me fournir ça?

- Ben... heu... oui... Bien sûr pourquoi?

- Je ne veux pas que Duo reste à l'hôpital. Ils ne peuvent rien pour lui de toute façon.

- Mais Heero, je...

- Écoute Quatre, je sais que tu es au courant pour Duo, tu te doutes donc bien que la médecine de ce monde ne lui soit d'aucune aide.

- Ok.. J'espère que tu mesures l'importance de ce à quoi tu t'engages...

- Hn.

- Ok, je t'envois Rashid. Il devrait être à l'hôpital d'ici quelques heures.

- Merci."

Maintenant, il allait devoir batailler avec les médecins, mais Sally le connaissait bien, elle ne devrait pas faire trop de problèmes.

-

Effectivement, après plus d'une heure de recommandations en tout genre, il avait obtenu la sortie de Duo. Il prépara ses affaires et tout ce dont il avait besoin pour s'occuper du natté et attendit le manganac.

Il passa le temps qu'il lui était accordé à réfléchir au meilleur moyen de le réveiller.

Il avait bien compris que les méthodes ordinaires lui seraient d'aucune utilité et qu'il serait lui-même un paramètre non négligeable à prendre en compte. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il devrait donner de lui-même pour le ramener...

Mais quoi?

Comment?

Rashid arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru et le soir même, ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite maison à la périphérie de Sank. L'arabe lui dit qu'il passerait tous les deux jours pour voir s'ils n'avaient besoin de rien, et Heero lui demanda de dire à son maître de le rejoindre ainsi que les autres dès qu'ils le pourraient.

Il installa Duo dans la plus grande chambre même si dans l'état où il était, il s'en fichait un peu, Heero savait qu'il aimait l'espace et espérait qu'un bon environnement l'aiderait. Il lui mit aussi la perfusion, qui lui permettrait de se nourrir et de s'hydrater, et après un dernier baiser, il descendit faire le tour de leur nouvelle maison, les habitudes étaient difficiles à perdre.

-

En juste trois jours, une petite routine s'était installée.

Heero se levait, se douchait, déjeunait puis allait voir Duo, vérifiait ses fonctions vitales, puis le douchait et le recouchait.

La première fois où il avait lavé le natté, Heero avait atteint des records de rougeur quand il avait vu le corps de son amour réagir à ses mains. D'un côté, il en avait été très gêné mais d'un autre, cela voulait dire qu'il restait bien accroché à la vie malgré tout.

Et chaque matin, il prenait le temps de refaire la tresse, passant et repassant avec délice ses mains dans l'ondoyante chevelure, rêvant doucement au moment où Duo se réveillerait.

Le reste de la journée, il était sur son pc à chercher et chercher encore comment il pourrait l'aider.

Ce n'est que dans la nuit du quatrième jour qu'il tomba sur un site qui attira son attention.

-

Un site un peu bizarre sur les mœurs des peuplades anciennes.

Rien de bien spectaculaire mais, d'après des études archéologiques et tout et tout... et blablabla,... il semblerait que certaines peuplades du Moyen Orient et d'Amérique du Sud considéraient le sexe comme un moyen de communion spirituel...

Heero lut avec beaucoup d'attention.

Peu convaincu, il chercha d'autres références et il fut surpris de constater que bien avant l'ère des colonies, avant même que les Grandes Religions qu'il connaissait face leur apparition, l'acte charnel avait une place prépondérante dans les différentes cultures terriennes... Que se soit pour la reproduction, pour le rite religieux quel qu'il soit ou simplement un acte d'amour pur.

Il soupira et éteignit son ordinateur.

Il réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de lire... Il ne pouvait quand même pas faire l'amour à Duo alors qu'il était dans le coma...

Il grogna de dépit et monta.

-

En passant devant la chambre du natté, il s'arrêta et regarda la porte, voyant parfaitement Duo couché dans son lit, le visage serein, comme s'il pouvait voir à travers le fin panneau de bois.

Il ferma les yeux et esquissa un pas vers sa propre chambre mais revint rapidement sur ses pas et y entra.

La pièce baignait dans la faible lueur de la lune, éclairant à peine le grand lit au centre de la pièce. Il s'avança et s'assit juste à côté de Duo. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la peau d'albâtre, redessinant amoureusement le contour de sa mâchoire, puis de ses lèvres...

Heero se pencha et déposa un chaste baiser sur celles-ci.

Après tout qu'avait-il à perdre à essayer??

-

Il se leva et se déshabilla, laissant ses affaires en vrac à ses pieds, puis se glissa sous les couvertures près du corps nu de Duo.

Il s'y colla dans un soupir de bien-être et posa ses mains sur le torse puissant. Le jeune homme avait pris en taille et en poids depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, alors que lui-même n'avait que difficilement pris que quelques centimètres.

Enivré par l'odeur un peu salée que dégageait la peau opaline, Heero sentit son désir longtemps refoulé refaire surface.

Tout doucement, ses lèvres remplacèrent ses mains et avec un naturel qui aurait pu le déconcerter s'il y avait fait attention, il se retrouva à califourchon sur les hanches de Duo, baisant, léchant chaque cicatrice que portait sa poitrine, remontant lentement sur la clavicule, sentant sous chaque touché, la chaleur de ce corps qu'il désirait ardemment depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.

Un feu, qu'il ne connaissait pas, prit possession de ses reins à chaque caresse et il dut retenir un gémissement de plaisir quand il sentit sous ses fesses le sexe réveillé de son amour.

Il ne contrôlait plus vraiment son corps, se laissant aller à cet instinct presque animal qui semblait savoir exactement quoi faire.

Sa peau se para d'une fine pellicule de sueur alors qu'une autre vague de plaisir le submergeait quand son propre membre rencontra celui du natté.

-

Ce fut presque dans un état second qu'il porta ce sexe tremblant à ses lèvres, léchant, goûtant la perle de fluide qui s'y trouvait. Il lui eut un léger mouvement de recul mais le frémissement du corps allongé sous lui ne lui échappa pas. C'était la première vraie réaction que Duo avait depuis qu'il était tombé dans le coma.

Alors posant ses yeux sur le visage du natté, il recommença. Les paupières se plissèrent un peu et Heero sourit avant d'engloutir le membre. Il eut un petit peu de mal mais il se força à se relaxer et doucement il se fit à ce morceau de chair qui allait et venait dans sa bouche.

Très vite le dégoût premier laissa place au plaisir et les petits soupirs qu'exaltait Duo toujours inconscient lui hurlaient qu'il était probablement sur la bonne voie.

Il humidifia du mieux qu'il put le pieu de chair et quand il sentit le natté commencer à se tendre, il le relâcha et remonta s'installer de nouveau sur ses hanches.

-

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de relever les siennes et, maintenant le sexe bien en place entre ses fesses, il s'empala doucement dessus.

Des larmes de douleur affluèrent bientôt sous ses paupières fermées, mais il se força au calme, se détendant le plus possible, tentant comme il put de faire refluer cette impression de déchirement. Il dut s'arrêter plusieurs fois pour reprendre son souffle et s'habituer peu à peu à cet hôte étranger en lui.

Il fit de petits va-et-vient pour faciliter sa descente et il ne put retenir le gémissement entre plaisir et douleur qu'il exalta, quand il fut entièrement pris.

Heero attendit un moment que son corps se fasse au membre en lui, ses propres chairs se crispant et se décrispant tout autour.

Quand il se sentit enfin prêt, il remonta tout doucement pour redescendre avec la même lenteur. Il cria quand une puissante onde de plaisir le traversa. Il refit la même chose et de nouveau la même émotion le prit.

-

Ce fut tremblant d'amour et de désir qu'il se donna entièrement, les mains posées sur les cuisses du natté.

En quelques va-et-vient, il n'y tint plus et s'empara de son propre sexe douloureusement tendu, hâtant ainsi la délivrance.

Il jouit en longs spasmes, se mordant violemment la lèvre pour ne pas hurler et tout à son euphorie de sentir Duo se répandre à l'intérieur de lui, il ne vit pas les gouttes de son spermes être aspirées par le tatouage qui courait sur le haut de la poitrine du natté.

Repu et heureux d'avoir pu le faire réagir un peu, il se laissa tomber sur son torse et s'endormit, le sexe du natté encore en lui.

-

Le lendemain matin, Heero se réveilla endolori.

Prenant brusquement conscience de ce qu'il avait la veille, il se redressa brutalement et cria quand il se retrouva empalé de nouveau sur le sexe bien réveillé du natté.

Il rougit instantanément et se demanda une fraction de secondes s'il recommençait ou non, mais la douleur, qui irradiait de ses pauvres petites fesses, eut raison de son envie et il se leva, retenant une exclamation entre plaisir et douleur quand il se retira.

Sentant un liquide indéfini couler le long de ses cuisses, il alla prendre une douche. Il pensa bien donner une douche à Duo aussi mais son estomac réclama sa pitance et une fois la poche de perfusion vérifiée, il descendit.

Il était dans la cuisine quand la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

" Heero?"

-

Quatre entra dans la cuisine suivit par Trowa.

Le français le salua tandis que Quatre le dévisageait. Le japonais surpris d'une telle attention et sentant surtout ses joues se colorer, il prépara un thé et un café aux nouveaux arrivants.

Il déposa le tout devant alors que Quatre ne l'avait toujours pas lâché du regard.

" QUOI???

- Tu... tu... Tu n'as...

- Je n'ai pas quoi???

- Tu n'as plus la même aura.

- Hein??

- De quoi tu parles corazon?

- Tu as la même aura que Duo."

Il y eut un drôle de silence pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'Heero ne se lève.

" Impossible."

Il ne laissa pas le temps au jeune arabe de répondre quoique se soit.

" Je dois sortir. Faîtes attention à Duo."

Puis il sortit rapidement.

-

Ils restèrent bêtement sans parler pendant plusieurs minutes, ne comprenant pas trop la réaction du japonais.

Ils finirent de déjeuner toujours sans un mot et une fois dans le salon Quatre se tourna vers son amant.

" Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

- Je ne veux pas dire mais tu viens juste de lui apprendre qu'il n'était plus humain, c'est pas rien quand même.

- Merde.

- Comme tu dis.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu produire un tel changement?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Il s'est uni à moi."

Quatre releva brusquement son regard vers celui qui venait de parler.

" DUO!!!"

L'arabe se jeta pratiquement dans ses bras les faisant vaciller tous les deux.

-

Ils discutèrent un peu pendant que Duo mangeait un morceau, puis il monta se doucher.

Heero revint à ce moment là.

" Tout va bien?

- ...Oui.

- Bien. Je monte. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis dans ma chambre.

- Ok."

Quatre et Trowa se sourirent alors qu'Heero montait déjà à l'étage.

Le japonais passa devant la chambre de son amour quand le bruit de l'eau attira son attention. Plus que surpris, il entra dans la pièce pour trouver le lit vide de son occupant.

Une bouffée d'espoir lui étreignit la gorge et il se précipita dans la salle d'eau.

Il était là, bien vivant, prenant une douche en chantonnant doucement.

Heero ne put faire un geste, ni même lui dire qu'il était là tant il essayait de ne pas pleurer son bonheur.

" Heero?"

Mais le natté l'avait entendu. Il sortit de la cabine de douche et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que le japonais sembla reprendre vie pour se jeter dans ses bras.

Finalement, il laissa les larmes de soulagement s'écouler sur ses joues alors que Duo le serrait fort contre lui.

Longtemps ils profitèrent des bras l'un de l'autre sans dire mot et ce fut Duo qui le brisa.

" Je t'aime."

Heero renifla un peu puis releva son visage vers lui et sourit.

" Daisuki Duo-kun."

-

-

"... Il m'a fallu près d'un an et demi pour séduire Ojiisan'."

Duo se tut et regarda avec tendresse ses deux petits enfants, Akira serrant son frère contre lui.

-

Heero essuya une larme. Cela faisait si longtemps mais ses souvenirs étaient si nets, il ressentait encore le soulagement et le bonheur qui l'avait envahi quand il avait vu Duo dans cette salle de bain.

Il inspira un grand coup pour se calmer et entra dans le salon.

Duo posa ses yeux sur lui.

-

Il se leva et s'approcha de lui.

" Sweet lover...

- Tenshi."

Heero se blottit dans les bras de son époux avec un soupir de satisfaction. Jamais leur amour n'avait faibli et encore maintenant, ils ressentaient le besoin d'être souvent l'un près de l'autre.

-

« Dis Aki', tu crois que nous aussi ont trouvera notre allia sur Terre...

- Je ne sais pas mais quand on voit Grand-père et Ojiisan' ensemble, j'espère qu'oui."

Duo et Heero se sourirent doucement avant d'éclater de rire.

Le Roi caressa du bout des doigts la nuque du japonais.

" Pourquoi es-tu là? Tu ne devais pas aller voir Iria?

- Si mais un serviteur m'a donné une lettre de Rélena pour toi.

- Rélena? Pour moi?

- Hn."

Duo prit l'enveloppe et la décacheta.

-

_Duo-sama, _

_La couronne de Sank a la joie de vous annoncer la naissance du Grand Dauphin et vous convit à la célébration qui aura lieu dans une semaine jour pour jour afin de fêter sa venue au monde. _

_Mon frère en est si fier qu'il souhaite vous voir Heero et toi en tant que représentant de votre monde. _

_En toute amitié, _

_Son Excellence, _

_R. Peacecraft. _

-

" Ah ben merde alors.

- Duo, langage!!

- Sorry...

- Alors que veut-elle?

- Zechs a enfin un héritier. On est invité à la petite sauterie qui fêtera sa venue au monde.

- Ah. Et on fait quoi?

- Je suppose que les autres seront aussi invités. Ce serait une belle occasion de les revoir et pourquoi pas d'amener les deux zouaves qui nous servent d'héritiers??!!"

Akira et Noa ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et sautèrent de joie.

Heero sourit.

" Bien, j'envoie une missive pour lui faire part de notre présence."

-

Si Heero avait de temps en temps regretté sa vie sur Terre, la seule présence de Duo et de sa famille à ses côtés avaient toujours supplanté ces vagues moments de nostalgie.

Et après toutes ses années, il se dit qu'il était finalement le plus heureux des hommes.

-

-

J'espère que vous y aurez pris autant de plaisir que moi et je vous dis à bientôt pour une autre histoire!!!

Kisu.

Noan.

Ps: suivant le nombre de reviexs, il se pourrait bien qu'il y est une séquelle à cette histoire...


End file.
